Angie, Meet the Splendorman
by Alex Maria Johnson
Summary: Angie is a normal goth chick, well, that all changes when she meets the Splendorman... The reason they meet is because Angie wanted was a friend in her life, and Splendy would be happy to be her friend. And the two are in this together, forever. Plz R&R! Splendy/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Angie, Meet the Splendorman.**

**(Author's note: Hey guys, I'm now back from my break…kinda. Anyway, I will write more chapters for my other stories, so don't worry! I'm glad that you guys understood when I said I was taking a break for a while, and I'm glad ^_^. Now, onward!)**

~~~~~Angie's POV.

Being 18 years old had its perks. I was a goth, meaning that I wore dark colored clothing. Like… black, dark red, dark purple, and dark blue. I always work skinny black jeans with combat boots, tanktops, and my favorite black hoodie.

I have a few tattoos as well. Since I moved out when I was sixteen 'cause I got sick and tired of my parents constant bullshit. They wanted me to be normal, perfect, and an honor student. I said screw it and moved out.

I guess you guys think that what I did was childish, but I really don't give a shit about it.

It's been three years since that day… I'm in college, I have my own house, and my own motorcycle. The college I was going to was a Community college, which meant no dorms.

But that was totally fine with me.

I was currently sitting on the back porch, drawing a character that I wish that I could meet in person; the Splendorman.

He was a parody version of the Slenderman, and was happy and cheerful.

I sighed softly as I looked up at the darkening sky, but thankfully the porch lights were on.

"I wish that you were real… Hell, maybe we can be friends or something…" I muttered.

I ran my hand through my jet black hair, which had dark blue tips at the ends. My yellowish green eyes stared out into the wooded area near my two storie house, thinking.

"Well, better head inside before it gets totally dark." I said to myself as I grabbed my sketching pencils and sketch book, walking inside and locking the door behind me.

I sighed as I pulled my black hoodie over my head on tossed it onto the couch, revealing my tube top and one of my tattoos. A Chinese dragon that fit my entire back.

I pulled off my black combat boots and put them next to the coffee table and sat down, picking up my laptop and turning it back on, I decided to watch some videos on YouTube.

~~~~~Time change.

I yawned and glanced at the clock that was on the lower left corner of my laptop and sighed, it was already 10:30PM.

"I'm gonna go to bed." I told myself as I turned off my laptop and placed it on the coffee table, standing up to stretch. "Ugh, that felt good."

I walked up the stairs and walked down the hall and into my bedroom.

The walls were a dark blue, the curtains were a dark purple, and the carpet was magenta purple. The bed was a king size, the sheets were a dark blue, and the comforter was a dark gray.

There was a nightstand next to my bed, I had a 30 inch flat screen TV, and a walk-in bathroom.

How did I afford all of this? Simple, I had a lot of part time jobs; ever since I was sixteen.

I pulled out my cellphone and my iPod Touch Gen 4 out of my pockets and set them on my nightstand. I grabbed the charger for each one and plugged them in so I don't have to worry.

I changed out of my clothes and into my pajamas; which were a black sports bra, sweatpants, and a dark blue tanktop.

Crawling into my comfortable bed, I pulled the covers over my shoulders and turned off the desk lamp, darkening the room.

Soon after a couple of minutes, I soon fell asleep.

**(Author's note: I'm sorry that it was short, but the next chapter will be longer, and Splendy will be in it as well. So don't worry. I need reviews to continue! Camigirl out!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**ANOTHER AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**I'm going to stop writing for a while until I have ideas and no more writers block anymore. I love you guys for favoriting, following, and reviewing all of my stories and telling me that you love them and want me to continue writing more chapters, but as of today, I'm going to stop writing for awhile and hoping that the ideas will come to me. I have also changed my Pen Name to my first OC, Alex Maria Johnson. Just letting y'all know. Anyway, I hope that you all will understand and hope that you guys will be patient with me here, and will not ask me when I'm gonna start writing again, 'cause I don't even know… I love you all and I hope that you all will understand.**

**Lots of love, **

**Alex Maria Johnson. ^_^**


End file.
